


Champagne

by fancy_hat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Champagne, Mourning, Roman is a genius and a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancy_hat/pseuds/fancy_hat
Summary: One week after the explosion, which destroyed a whole quarter, Roman Torchwick is drinking champagne, while James Ironwood mourns his dead friends.This part again is going to be from Roman´s and James´ POV. And of course there needed to be some banter with Junior. From whom else would Roman possibly steal his champagne?! Enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final prompt for this setting. I´d strongly recommend reading the first parts (Gasoline and Cocaine) first.  
> Don´t know how Cinder ended up in this chapter, but I´d love to see her behind bars, so sorry-not-sorry.  
> Comments are love <3

 

“…and therefore we found Roman Torchwick to be innocent. The responsible person, a certain Cinder Fall, is already in custody and will face her sentence tomorrow. Again I want to thank everyone who has supported us in this case. I promise that such an act of terror will never be tolerated and that the Atlasian army will double her efforts to keep everybody save in the future.”

 

Roman raised his champagne and toasted to the TV screen.

“Well done, Jimmy”, he mumbled and took a sip from his drink. The redhead leaned back in the comfortable leather armchair. An eventful week had gone by since Neo and he had stumbled into the general and his assistant Winter Schnee.

 

How they had escaped was nothing but a blur in Roman´s memory. He had been busy being drugged, while Neo had dragged his ass out of the danger. Well… Perhaps he hadn´t been as drugged as he had claimed to be. But, hey, putting on a little show sometimes helped. Especially when facing people without any drug experiences.

 

“See”, Roman directed at his saviour. “Using one´s charms always pays off! The general certainly has a huge crush on me by now.”

Neo chuckled, one hand covering her lips, her pinkie splayed out in a lady-like manner.

 

They were sitting in a private lounge in Junior´s club and enjoyed a night out.

 

The owner of the club appeared several minutes later, a tray in one hand, a bottle of Scotch in the other.

“Hi Neo! Roman”, a nod was directed at the ginger. “What can I get y… ROMAN! The champagne? Again?!!!”

Furious Junior stomped through the small room and snatched the glass bottle from the side table.

“You are aware that this is the most expensive champagne I got, are you?!”

 

Roman lazily stretched and crossed his legs.

“Yeah, I know. That´s why I picked it. The bar keeper was busy, so I helped myself…”

 

The large black-haired man stared Roman down for a second, then he huffed and turned to the screen. “What do you have to celebrate this time?”

 

A low chuckle was to be heard. “Myself”, joked Roman.

 

Junior and Neo rolled their eyes simultaneously. It indeed was a studied gesture, because they did that quite often when being around Roman.

 

“How come?”, asked Junior out of mere politeness. He didn´t seem too keen on learning about yet another of Roman´s schemes.

 

“It was nothing…”, trivialised Roman with a shrug. Before Junior could get started with a rant about “So you are drinking my champagne for nothing?!” – his red face told the ginger all he needed to know – Roman added: “Don´t have the slightest, how general Ironwood´s purse ended up in my pocket… But I returned it. There was nothing of value inside.”

` _Except his address and private mobile numbers… Who is using an If-found-please-return-to-owner-card nowadays anyway_?!´

“Oh, and I might have helped to solve a crime. Can you imagine that?”

 

Two raised eyebrows was all Roman got as a response. He studied his champagne glass with a thoughtful expression. “Stole a bag from Cinder, which happened to be the key to blowing up the bloody school, was accused for her crime, got a nice beating from our beloved general, stole his purse and – thanks to Neo – escaped, returned the blasted thing plus I gave them a hint how to get to Cinder… I feel like a modern, hot version of Robin Hood now.”

 

“Sure… You want to open a charity shop any time soon, or what?”, asked Junior. He had crossed the arms in front of his chest and looked a bit concerned.

 

An involuntary smile crept on Roman´s face. “Nope, not going to happen.”

 

“Good. You had me worried.”

 

 

 

James Ironwood sat on the sole bench of the small graveyard, which was located at the edge of town. It was a mild evening, the sun was about to sink behind the high cemetery walls, birds chirped above him.

Next to him two bouquets of flowers lay on the bench. White lilies and yellow cowslips.

 

With a sigh James pulled a small note out of his purse. His eyes darted over the cursive, handwritten lines for the eighth time and he still hadn´t decided what to do with the cowslips.

 

“ _My dearest Jimmy,_

_apologies for my sudden departure, unfortunately I had an urgent appointment to meet and couldn´t prolong my stay at your lovely ship. As you certainly have noticed I added a few hints, who might have caused the explosion. I´d really prefer that to stay our little secret._

_My condolences for your loss._

_Roman <3_

_PS: You should keep an eye on your purse and your drug stocks_.”

 

It certainly was the weirdest condolences card he had got. Torchwick had even denied himself the money in James´ purse.

` _What kind of criminal wouldn´t take the money out of a stolen purse_?´, he wondered. And why bother to return the item to his rightful owner? Not speaking of adding some flowers and a good lead to solve a crime to the delivery…

 

Confused James scratched the back of his head. It was pointless, he would never understand Roman Torchwick. He even felt a pang of guilt for losing his temper and beating the criminal up. It was the reason why he hadn´t pursued his endeavours to track Torchwick down.

` _I´m only taking a well-deserved break_ ´, James told himself.

 

The general threw a critical look at the yellow flowers. He had played with the thought of throwing them away several times now.

James let the fingers of his left hand run over the blossoms. They were pretty actually. More uplifting than the white lilies he had bought.

 

Perhaps his friends would appreciate the colour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost ended up writing Roman Hood instead of Robin Hood. Totally am Torchwick trash X´D


End file.
